Garrett
"The human imagination is limited to a man like Garrett when it comes to a "perfect soldier". - Queen Anastasia when asked on her opinion of Garrett WARNING! This article may contain spoilers! Garrett is a war hero and fugitive who is the player character in all 9 Episodes of Future Online. He is 27 years old in the 1st Episode, and dies 38. By most accounts, especially those he "liberated" on Serva, he is the "perfect soldier". He is generally selfish, however, caring only for his own life. He only takes up saving anyone else because they usually offer him something he wants, such as money. Later on in the episodes, however, he becomes more selfless and protects people simply because he cares for them. He describes his life as "frantic and rewarding". He is native to Serva and is a (not red-eyed) Servus. Early Life Garrett was born dyslexic to a Servan land owner in Lauran. Throughout his childhood, dyslexia made it difficult for him to learn reading and writing. He was very bad at all things, except one talent he had yet to discover. At 18, Garrett's home was burglarized, and his parents were murdered. Garrett was taken prisoner, and they tied him up and held him for ransom. However, Garrett finally discovered his only talent: killing. He eventually worked his way out of his cuffs and killed his assailants with the chain they tied him up with. By this point, only the Servan military were aware of his existence and his potential. They caught him before he ran off to the black market, asking him if he would like to serve in the army. Garrett accepted, as he was largely bored and had nothing better to go in life. Early 20's When his service ended, Garrett recieved his Veteran's Rights and his pension. However he was well known by nearly every Servan and Human, even civilians. Eventually he met Felicity, and, bored, they started a mercenary business. They quickly made a lot of money but were also constantly under pursuit by the police and military of both planets, and now Cambria. However he foiled every attempt to capture him. He became less popular for his exploits so far, and simply infamous and notorious because he killed anyone and worked for anyone. He cared not for what or who he was fighting for, only that there was a lump sum of money at the end of it for him. But Garrett was getting tired of this kind of life. He made so much money, but could not spend it safely. He had all the guns, women, cars, and money he could want, but was always getting shot at so never could use any of them. End of Mercenary Career(Unlicensed Retirement) Now 22, Garrett was still constantly under pursuit and watch. He almost never saw the surface of his homeworld or wherever he was anymore. Soon he started to refuse all missions requested to him. However this wouldn't stop the police or the army. Garrett decided to head to the surface and find a way into space, where he could getaway forever. However, he stumbled upon the very first Enossi teleport, finding it deep underground in ruins. Curiously, he messed with it and found himself back in time and on another world. He had no money, no Felicity, no cars, no more guns. But he also had no more people chasing him around, so it was good. He made a new life for himself, figuring out that he was on 21st Century Earth. He enrolled in a human university and met Queen Anastasia before she became a Queen. Cambrian War However, his obligations in the future soon called for him. The Bierva Conventions stated that no retired soldier could be recalled for duty, no matter how urgent the need. But Garrett did not offically retire. He couldn't enter a building without igniting a firefight, and besides that he was now in the past on another planet, and enjoying it too. Queen Anastasia had met him on Earth, and felt sympathy for his unknowing of Earth and human culture, despite not understanding why. However on one fateful day, the older, future, Servan Queen Anastasia found the same teleport(claiming Garrett showed her where it was) and beckoned him to help his homeworld and his people. He knew it was justified. However, he had to protect the younger, inexperienced, innocent Anastasia and make her rise to the throne. The older one told him this as well as where Felicity was, and said that she was from AFTER the war was over, but traveled back to make sure the war would go as the space time continuum intended. The older Queen gone, Garrett agreed to protect the young Anastasia and help her become the Queen of his homeworld, despite not knowing the new technologies and developments that occured in his absence, he succeeded and she became Queen of Serva. Eventually he went to Cambria, aided by a large, strong Servan army regrouped after he helped them defend against their invaders. He befriended Ichabod, Mason, and of course Anastasia, all of whom tagged along with him wherever he went. At Cambria, he and his group freed several labor camps of Servan prisoners, meeting Felicity again. However, they also encountered veteran soldiers from the Earth and Servan War who were imprisoned in the Cambrian invasions. He tasked them with training the vengeful, numerous groups of laborers and slaves of the Cambrians, and created a 1500 strong regiment he named the "Avengers". He lead this regiment all throughout the war, and even after his death, they continued to serve as Serva's elite corps. Cambria was strong and was able to force Garrett's Avengers as well as the entire invasion force to retreat. However, they regrouped and prepared to assault a much easier planet: Jovia . Meanwhile, Mars was attacking Earth, and Earth was losing badly. Garrett's Avengers were ordered to help liberate Earth, and of course his group followed him. It all went well on Earth, and together with Earth forces, Garrett helped to attack Mars, and Mars soon surrendered after 3 months in the war. They left and attacked Jovia now, who also gave in within several weeks of jungle fighting. Finally, Cambria was all alone in its War, and Earth and Serva combined their forces and attacked. However, Garrett was defeated in battle by an anonymous Elite shock trooper. However Felicity avenged him and the group lead the invasion to victory. The war was won. Death Everyone felt sympathy for Garrett. He died not knowing if the War was won. He died, not knowing if it was in vain. The Queen ordered a statue crafted of 90% Platinum(the rest was to support the structure) Statue to be erected in his honor, in front of the Royal Palace. The Statue showed Garrett welcoming visitors into the Palace, be they diplomats, tourists, or whoever. In his other hand is his machine gun. Under the Statue, however, is his corpse. The Epitaph reads, "Died 38, A Soldier of Fortune turned into a Great Hero. Let us always remember him, for eternity onwards. His Statue inspired later generations. Great people who compared to Garrett eithier in war or in peace had statues erected to them, including the Queen Anastasia and Felicity. All the Statues welcome people into the Palace, and all but Garrett's are made of Gold or Silver.